


Carol of the Bells

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted terrorist attack, F/M, Officer!Peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: After finding out an activist group was planning an attack on the local zoo during it's Christmas light display, Agents Mellark and Odair have to find a way to prevent it. If they are successful, no one knows, if they fail it’s front page news.





	Carol of the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Day 9 (Writers Choice) for @everlarkchristmasgifts but the week got away from me. Rated T for mentions of an attempted attack on a zoo.

Finnick turned off the lights and sirens as they got near the zoo. “You know Peet this will end one of two ways. Either we’re successful and no one ever knows, or we fail and it’s the top news story all over the world.” **  
**

Peeta looked at his partner and friend who was turning into the back gates at the Panem Zoo. “Only two options huh?  Let’s hope the odds are in our favor.”  

Peeta hated days like this, they raided a compound and captured a member of a group hellbent on destroying the government by any means necessary. Its leader was a reclusive millionaire named Snow who felt it was his duty to usher in a new government with him at the helm. They started with rallies but lately have taken to terrorist attacks to create chaos. Just an hour before they received a tip that the group was planning an attack on a public area. They deciphered that the zoo was where they were going to hit, mainly from plans found during the raid earlier in the day. It was just what the group wanted, a lot of people in one area, the fact it was Christmas time only made it worse.

They stormed through the gates “we need to see the head of security now.” Finnick demanded while they flashed badges at the security person standing guard.

The guard relayed the message into his walkie, a few moments later the door to the building behind him flung open revealing a tall man in a similar outfit. “I’m Gale Hawthorne, Head of Security what can I do for you?”

Peeta responded as they flashed their badges at him. “There has been a credible threat on this zoo.”

Gale couldn’t hide his shock, they were one of the largest zoos, but he never imagined something bad would happen here. “What do you need?”

Peeta continued, “We know who we are looking for, can we see your camera room?”  

“Follow me,” Gale said without a second thought.

He led them through the steel doors to the operations area. There were several screens with video from around the zoo, with a few workers keeping watch. Finnick filled Gale in on what they knew as Peeta forwarded a picture of the suspect so the security workers could start looking through the footage. Just as he hit the send button the door swing open and hit the wall with a bang. A petite woman with long dark hair stormed into the room.

“Gale I just heard there’s an issue. What’s going on?”  She demanded.

“These agents just filled me in, these been a threat against the zoo,” Gale told her.

Her attention turned from Gale to Peeta, who was awestruck by her. He felt like he’d been hit by lightning but this was not the time for him to think like this, he needed to keep his wits about him. When Peeta didn’t respond Finnick smirked at him and interceded.

“I’m Special Agent Odair, this is Special Agent Mellark. We received the information this afternoon and have confirmed the suspect was heading towards the zoo. We just have to find him.”

“What do you need?  I won’t have some crazy guy destroy the zoo my father fought to build especially during the light show.” Katniss fired back.

Peeta came out of his stupor “The light show is tonight?” He ran over to one of the workers at the computers. “Pull all the cameras around the show, that’s where he’ll be. What time does it start?”

Katniss looked at her watch, “7, we have 30 minutes to find him.”

Peeta looked over the faces which filled the screens in front of him. His eyes honed in on a man on a bench looking at his phone near the pond. “We don’t need it, that’s him.”  

Peeta turned to Finnick who was already calling it in. “Keep an eye on him, let me know if he moves.” Peeta started to leave when he realized someone was following him. He turned to see Katniss half a step behind him. “What are you doing?”

She stood her ground, “I’m going with you. I know the shortcuts to get you there quicker.”

Peeta turned to Gale who had his hands raised. “Trust me she’ll go anyway. You better just take her.”

Peeta huffed and let Katniss lead the way. She was right, her ability to get through closed off areas got them to the benches much quicker. As they neared the suspect they heard Gale over her walkie. “He’s on the move. Heading towards the employee bridge over the pond.”

“That’s towards where the crowd is forming,” Katniss added.

Peeta looked at Katniss, the Trans Siberian Orchestra’s version of Carol of the Bells was starting, he had to act before the suspect crossed the bridge and got to the crowd. “How deep is the pond?”

“About 15 feet, why?”

As soon as he heard the depth Peeta took off in a sprint. His body slammed into the suspect, the wood railing gave way and both plunged into the freezing water below. Something the man had in his hands flew further away and into the water, Peeta suspicions were confirmed with a muffled bang and sprout of water. He didn’t have time to be grateful, he felt hands pushing him into the water. As he fought the suspect he feared this would be his end. Just as he struggled not to take a deep breath of water, he felt the weight of the suspect coming off of him but between the weight of his bulletproof vest and being in the struggle he didn’t have the strength left to push up to the surface. The last thing he remembered was small hands grabbing under his arms pulling him up.

* * *

 

Peeta sat on his couch with his feet up, he’d been told to take a few days off to rest after his near-death experience, he wished he could say it was the first time he was almost killed, but that was not the case. His job was tough and it was time for him to make some decisions.  Finnick was leaving for a desk job at the end of the year, and there was one for him if he wanted it.  He replayed the night over and over in his head, Finnick had told him Katniss was the one that pulled him from the water and gave him CPR. A knock at his door demanded his attention when he opened shock took over.

Katniss stood there in front of him, he’d be lying if he didn’t say he’d thought of her a lot since that night too. She looked a lot more beautiful now that the threat of doom wasn’t hanging over their heads.  “Finnick gave me your address, I hope that’s alright.”

Peeta nodded, “Would you like to come in?” Katniss smiled at him as he moved to the side for her to pass but she stayed in the front entry. He continued, “I saw you on the news, you did a good job.”

“Thanks, they thought it would be a good idea to come up with a story about someone getting into the pond by accident in case people questioned anything. We were able to turn it into a good reminder that people shouldn’t cross lines at zoos. How are you doing?” Katniss responded.

“Better, Finnick told me what you did. It was really brave, you could have been hurt.”

Katniss looked down, before returning her gaze to Peeta. “I couldn’t let you drown, I did what anyone would have in the same situation.”

“Not necessarily, but I’m really glad you were there.”

A heaviness filled the air, they were both thinking of what could have gone wrong. Finally, Katniss broke the silence, “I came here to ask if you had plans for Christmas.”

Peeta was shocked again, was she here to ask him out? “No, I was supposed to work but now I’m on mandatory leave.”

“My sister and her husband are hosting dinner, I wanted to see if you would like to go with me.” Katniss was toying with the end of her braid as she asked, something Peeta found enduring.

Peeta smiled, “I’d love to.” Katniss started to leave, but he didn’t want that. “Would you like to stay for a bit?”

Katniss shyly nodded and followed him further into the apartment. The night was filled with Christmas movies, a few beers and a lot of amazing conversation. As it got late they made plans to meet again over the next few days before Katniss left. After Peeta closed the door behind her he knew he’d have to tell his boss it was time for a desk job. He had too much to lose now.


End file.
